


Left Behind #4

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Left Behind [4]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General fantasy world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind #4

Why do I have to stay here? Why can’t I go off and have adventures like my brothers? Because I’m a girl won’t cut it anymore. I’m a grown woman, running my own business, managing the household – it’s not that I can’t handle responsibility or even chaos. But I think you just don’t want me to leave home because you’ll have to pay someone to do what I do. I seriously doubt you think I’m incapable of traveling to the capitol, or of learning to fight, or studying ancient lore. I also doubt you think women in general are incapable of great things. I’ve heard you defend the queen to all comers, arguing for her right to rule through the laws of our land. You know she’s legally on the throne, and far more competent than her irresponsible second cousin would have ever been. You also argue that she’s a better ruler than her father or grandfather ever were. And it’s not age, either – she’s twelve years younger than me, three years into her reign already. So tell me, Papa, why do I have to stay her if I want to leave?


End file.
